Aftermath California
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Set after "Motel California" and inspired by that scene between Scott and Stiles. Scott saw something in those cinnamon eyes in that moment, something that made him feel things he'd never felt between them before. SCOTTLES, canon divergent.


Aftermath California

Summary: Set after "Motel California". Scott comes to realize just how much he matters to Stiles. How much does Stiles matter to him?

Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a Scottles fic based on S3's plot for awhile now because I'm noticing the change in chemistry between the characters.

ooOoo

Everything about that night was hazey. Scott still didn't entirely remember what had happened. He only remembered thinking that he saw Deucalion kill his mother.

After that the voices had started to whisper in his head- no hope.

He'd tried to find anything to hold on. He thought of Allison first and how close they used to be, but that was just it, used to.

Then he'd thought of Stiles and their friendship, but that only made him remember life as a normal teenager, when he could actually relate to being human.

Being this thing, this werewolf made him feel forever distant from his best friend. They'd be hanging out more lately, but it wasn't what they once had. There were no jokes and giggles.

His mind had been a haze, like something was suggesting to him to pour that gas on himself and around him, to light that firework.

He'd thought of Stiles how they used to be, when life was simpler and he could actually laugh at his friend's quirks. That was gone. There was nothing to live for.

Then he'd heard that voice like it was from a million miles away, though those cinnamon eyes had been right on him. He might have heard Allison, but that didn't even register. Stiles was who he heeded.

"You matter to me," the voice of Stiles echoed in memory. "We'll have to go together. You're my best friend Scott... "

Those soft cinnamon eyes had burned into him, imploring, and he'd seen something on his friend's face like he'd never seen it before. It had been beyond friendship.

"You're my brother."

Maybe that's all Stiles thought it was, but Scott thought he'd seen something more on his best friend's face that night, something he never would have thought could incite such emotions like he was feeling now.

Stiles should be here.

They'd gotten back to Beacon Hills earlier that afternoon. Stiles had offered to stay with him. He knew his best friend was concerned.

"Let me help you," Stiles had said gently, cinnamon eyes softer than even Allison could manage to pull off.

Stiles had obviously tried not to show he was still worried the entire bus ride back, but that worry had returned as they'd stood outside on Scott's porch.

"I'll be fine dude," Scott had tried to assure him, having managed a smile.

Scott wasn't fine though. He didn't know how to handle these feelings. Now here he sat on his bed, cell phone in hand. He made up his mind, typing out his text and sending it.

It was scarely a minute later he got the reply.

**Stiles: On my way.**

Scott sighed and set his phone aside on his bedside table. He should at least have something for them to munch on when Stiles arrived. He knew his best friend well enough to know the other teen always liked to have a snack.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Figures his mom was working just when he was an emotional wreck and needed someone the most.

He was pouring a bag of pretzels and cheetos into a large bowl, making a mix when he heard the door slam outside. He could smell Stiles already.

Scott grabbed their bowl of mix and carried it into the living room, placing it on the coffee table just as the familiar knock rapped at the door.

Stiles was wearing a supportive smile for him, but it was a little forced and Scott knew his best friend was still worried.

"Hey dude thanks for coming," Scott said, managing one of his winner smiles.

"No problem."

Stiles followed him into the living room, catching sight of the snack mix, and making for the couch at a slightly more enthusiastic pace. He plopped onto the couch and grabbed for a cheeto.

"Thanks Scotty," Stiles remarked, popping the cheesy treat into his mouth and making a contented sound.

Scott kept watching Stiles wolf down the snack mix until his best friend seemed to notice, turning those brown orbs on him with a shy look.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, smile still in place.

"Sorry," Scott whispered, facial expression becoming more serious. "Its just... you saved my life."

Stiles' expression became softer, but a small smile remained fixed in place.

"Of course I did," he said gently. "I could never let anything happen to you. Don't you know that?"

That look was back, and Scott couldn't help feeling like it was pulling at him.

"I didn't mean it you know," Scott spoke quietly. "We're not losers. You're not. The truth is... you matter to me too."

The declaration hung between them for a long moment, their eyes never looking away. Scott found himself moving closer, being drawn to those cinnamon orbs, those soft lips.

Their relationship had totally changed. Scott knew Stiles loved him, and he thought maybe he had feelings too.

He became aware of Stiles moving closer too. They were now so close that Scott could literally taste Stiles' breath. He held those cinnamon eyes in his gaze, seeing them glaze over slightly with want.

Scott decided to claim what they both wanted, bridging the last distance, feeling his lips press against his best friend's in the gentlest of brushes.

Stiles made a needy noise in the back of his throat and Scott felt their lips moving, pressing, seeking. He was kissing Stiles back, and it was totally different than Allison.

How could this be so new, and yet so familiar? Falling into Stiles was like coming home. They had known one another for years.

They guided the kiss to its conclusion, Scott pulling back, lips tingling like crazy. Stiles was still holding him with those bright cinnamon eyes, expression serious and a little anxious.

"Stiles," Scott whispered. "I want you to know that I love you."

Stiles held him with that same contemplating expression for several moments, before his lips stretched into a smile.

"I love you too," Stiles told him.

Scott felt that hand gently cup his cheek and then their lips had met again, this time more needily. He could kiss Stiles forever, and yet this was only the beginning. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

Now Scott had another reason to take Deucalion down. He would do it for them, for their love. Then maybe they could be free from fear, free to love.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I hope that was okay.


End file.
